


They Stay

by Aurora313 (orphan_account)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Comedy, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aurora313
Summary: There is one rule in Hades: Do not MESS with the Queen.
Relationships: Hades & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	They Stay

"They stay where they are." Hades commanded, his voice booming.

The Lord of the Underworld couldn't deny the intense satisfaction he felt when he saw his fire-footed son flinch, like a child with his hand caught on the ambrosia jar. In the archives, the boy had a parchment in one hand and a void seal in the other. He didn't need to see the contract's details to know precisely who Zagreus was attempting to free this time.

His son cast those duel-coloured eyes toward him with a frown, and half demanded, "Father, what could they possibly have done to merit such punishment? Is this a repeat of Orpheus and Eurydice again? I hardly think that fusing them to stone chairs while siccing Meg and her sisters on them is fair for just traipsing into the Underworld on a whim?"

Hades felt his tempers flare just at the baiting. They usually did when it came to his willful son going against his decrees. But he closed his eyes and willed himself to calm. With Persephone's return and her guidance, the father-son duo had managed to make great strides in mending their broken relationship. They had managed to reach a point where they could hold passingly civil conversations.

"So you've encountered those two cretins in your... _duties_ , have you?" Hades mused out loud, sounding for all the world a little awkward.

The word 'duty' still didn't sit right. Despite the many months since the new order was established, and Zagreus' escape attempts were declared officially sanctioned exercises in security testing.

"The mortals, Pirithous and Theseus, shall remain subject to their fate for as long as I deem fit. Lest they attempt something even _more_ foolish."

Zagreus' shoulders slumped and his frown deepened, the voiding seal flipping between his fingers. "Venturing into Hades is already a foolish endeavour onto itself for the living. What could possibly be the reason for you treating them so? I doubt whatever they've done would merit such treatment. All three furies? Wouldn't just Meg be--"

Hades crossed his arms. "To sate the bottomless ego that only mortals seem to possess, they deemed only kin of Zeus worthy of their affections. In that vein, they intended to abscond with your mother for the sake of marrying her."

Zagreus was silent as he looked at his father. His expression blank.

"I think you of all people would understand why that would warrant their fate. Especially after all the effort you've gone through."

Silence.

That silence dragged on for a long moment. The parchment was shoved back into the drawer, slammed closed with a resounding bang. The void seal was placed back on a shade's desk.

"I'm hungry. I wonder if I could tempt Mother to join me for some supper." Zagreus mused out loud, walking away.

Hades' beard hid his amused smirk.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I thought the Dionysus/Zag was a nice callout dialogue to orphic legends, so I decided to have a little fun with Theseus and Pirithous. :P
> 
> Regards,  
> Aurora313


End file.
